


These Hands

by TragicWriter01



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicWriter01/pseuds/TragicWriter01
Summary: "Please promise me that… until you're confident enough to play the piano again, that you won't defile these delicate hands." Decided to write this, 'cause there just isn't enough DiaRiko content anywhere on the internet, lol.





	1. Underneath the Sakura Tree

I stopped in my tracks to admire the school that I was transferring to.  
****

“Uwaahh…” Sakura petals were flowing in the spring breeze. _So serene… So peaceful… This might just be the change of pace that I needed…_ I gripped my schoolbag tight, before taking a step forward… not realizing that I stumbled over a crack in the path. “Kyaa!” I squealed, before feeling a firm grip on my hand stopping me from falling. The wind gust in my face. I shut my eyes as it sent a bunch of sakura petals my way.

“You alright, there?” I hear from my side. I slowly open my eyes, and they widened at the person standing underneath the large sakura tree.

This girl… She had long, raven-black hair, held together with two white hairpins. She peered at me with her concerned emerald eyes, but still held a soft smile. Right underneath those lips that smiled, I couldn’t help but notice the small beauty mark she had. I somehow caught myself staring at her. I squeaked, realizing the position I was in.

“S-Sorry! I…” Her smile was still there.

“You should be careful next time.” She gave my hand a squeeze before releasing her grip. Her eyes peered down at me. _Nnggh… Is she looking down on me, already?_ I looked down at my form, slightly frazzled.

“U-Um! I… I’m t-transferring here today.” Her eyes widened.

“Oh! You’re the transfer student, Sakurauchi-san, right?” I gave a shy nod. She laughed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She took my hand, giving it a firm shake. “I’m Kurosawa Dia, Uranohoshi’s Student Council President.”

_Eh?!_

“S-Student Council President?!” She furrowed her brow.

“Something the matter?” I placed my hands behind my back, fidgeting.

“Ah, n-no, it’s just… Uhm, Kurosawa-san, what y-year are you?” She tilted her head. 

“I’m a third-year.”

And _she’s my senpai?!_

“… Oh.”

An awkward pause later…

“Mm, Sakurauchi-san, why don’t you follow me to the Chairwoman’s Office?”

“Eh?”

“Well, to get you acquainted with the school — get your class schedule, getting you settled in.”

“Ah, r-right!” She turned towards the school’s entryway.

“If you’d follow me…”

* * *

 

“Oh! Good, you’re here, Dia!”

“And, perfect timing! So’s the new girl!”

“Excuse us, Mari-san, Kanan-san.” Kurosawa-san nodded towards me to come into the room. “Sakurauchi-san.”

“Ha-Hai…” My feet slowly led me into the room, glancing up at the other two girls.

One girl was leaning against the desk in the room, casually resting her hands behind her head. She had a head of blue hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She smirked at me, her purple eyes glistening.

The other girl… was sitting at the Chairwoman’s desk? She had blonde hair and golden eyes. She greeted me with a cat-like smile.

“Ciao, bella!”

“Eh? You mean, me?” I pointed at myself. The blonde girl giggled.

“Yes, you! Welcome to Uranohoshi Girls’!”

“Good to have you here!” The blue-haired girl spoke, winking at me. I glanced at their uniforms. They wore the same color neckties as Kurosawa-san. _So, I gained two more senpai today, I suppose…_

I looked around the room.

“Is the Chairwoman… not here, yet?” My three upperclassmen giggled.

“Um… Sakurauchi-san… You’re looking at her,” Kurosawa-san pointed at the blonde girl sitting at the… Wait. Eh?

“Heh?!” I pointed in Kurosawa-san’s direction. “Sh-She’s the Chairwoman? Seriously?!” She laughed.

“Yes.”

“Long story short…” The blue-haired girl smirked to the blonde. “Let’s just say her family is… stinking rich.” The blonde playfully tipped her tongue out. The blue-haired girl laughed. She stepped over to me. “Anyway… I’m Matsuura Kanan.” She reached her hand out. “Yoroshiku ne, Riko-chan.” I smiled shyly, taking her hand.

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Matsuura-san…”

The blonde girl stood up from the desk and stepped over to me.

“Well, Riko, you already know me as the Chairwoman, but my name’s Ohara Mari!” She reached her hand out to me. “You can just call me Mari, ‘kay?” I furrowed my brow, before taking her hand.

“Not ‘Chairwoman’?” She snickered. 

“Please, just Mari, is fine.” I gave a nod, before I felt Mari-san twirl my body.

“Wah!” As I spun, I nearly lost my footing. I stumbled back into place. “W-What was that for?”

Mari-san giggled. “That was to show off the uniform!” She gave a wink. “It suits you really well!” I blushed, peering down.

“A-Arigatogozaimasu…”

Mari-san checked the clock in the room.

“Hmm… Seems like enough time before the day starts.” She turns to Matsuura-san. “Kanan, would you mind giving her a tour of the school?” Matsuura-san gave a wink.

“Leave it to me!” She walked past me. “C’mon, Riko-chan!”

“Ha-Hai!”

It was about forty minutes into the tour, and we had already covered most of the school. The library, the restrooms, the first, second, and third-years’ class floors, the gym, the field, even the roof.

“Last place is here, I guess,” Matsuura-san said, prepping her hands behind her head. I looked up at the sign above us.

 _Music Room_.

I pursed my lips, feeling my chest tighten a bit. Matsuura-san slid the door open, and gestured for me to step inside. Footstep after footstep, I could feel my chest tightening more and more. There was a large piano that sat in the room. As I kept my eyes on the piano, I could instantly see… myself.

I was hunched over on the piano bench, my mother at my side, comforting me, as I cried.

That vision stopped me in my tracks. My chest. It was getting _tighter_ and _tighter_. I could barely breathe. 

I hunched down, bringing my knees up to my chest. My breathing quickened, my heart pounded. All I could hear was my heart pounding out of my chest. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

“Riko-chan? Riko-chan!” I could hear faintly. “Hey! Can you hear me?! What’s wrong?!” Matsuura-san’s voice was muffled in my ears. “This is bad! Just hang on, okay? I’m taking ahold of you!” I faintly felt an arm wrapping in my own, and being pulled away from the Music Room. “You’ll be okay, Riko-chan. Just stay calm…”

* * *

 

_Nice first impression, Sakurauchi. You nearly lose yourself just at the mere sight of a piano… How pathetic._

But… I can’t help what happened at that competition!

 _Tch. “Competition”. You didn’t even_ place _! You were_ disqualified _, remember?!_

No… I-It wasn’t… I-I didn’t mean—

_You didn’t mean to fail Otonokizaka? It’s no wonder you were decided to leave—_

“Just shut up!!” I raised my voice before hearing a somewhat timid reply.

“… Sakurauchi-san…?”

“Heh?” I turned my head to see… Kurosawa-san, who looked a bit puzzled. My eyes widened. “Ah! K-Kurosawa-san, I…! I’m sorry! I-I didn’t—” She placed her hand on mine.

“It’s alright.” She lent a smile. “Kanan-san brought you here. Do you remember?” I looked around, to see that I was in the nurse’s office. I glanced out the window. It was still daylight. “It’s lunch break right now.” I looked back to her. “I finished up what I needed to in the Student Council Room, and I had my lunch already, so I just…”

“You… came to check on me?” She slowly nodded.

“Sakurauchi-san… if there’s anything troubling you…” I peered at the sheets, gripping them. I shook my head.

“No, really, I-I’m fine.” I felt a grip on my hand. I looked to see her hand on top of mine.

“Please, Saku— No, Riko-san.” I peered to Kurosawa-san. Her expression softened as she lent a smile. “I have a younger sister. I don’t let her bottle things up. If something’s troubling her, I allow her to let it out.” I bit down on my lip, glancing down. She sighed quietly. “Fair enough. Would you like to talk, perhaps, after school?” My eyes went back up to meet her emerald eyes. “I’ll let you know when the Council Room is empty, that way we’ll be alone. Would that be better?” I gave a slight nod. She grinned. And then… my stomach rumbled. Agh, what _timing_! “Ahaha.” _Great, she’s laughing at me!_ I blushed, bringing a hand to my stomach. “Why don’t I get you something from the cafeteria?”

“Eh? N-No, it’s fine, really! You don’t have to—”

“Please.” She insisted, lending a smile. “You need something.” I glanced down before looking back up at her.

“Then… I don’t mind.”

She chuckled. “I’ll just be five minutes.” She stepped out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. I leaned back, running my hands through my hair. I sighed heavily.

 _Was coming to Uranohoshi_ really _the best decision for me…?_

* * *

 

3pm finally hit, and I patiently waited outside the Student Council Room.

“Riko-chan!” My new friend, Chika-chan, exclaimed, coming over to me. “You sure you don’t wanna hang out, even for a bit?” She noticed the room’s sign. “You have business with the Student Council?” I avoided her gaze.

“Y-Yeah. Sorry, Chika-chan. Maybe some other time. Thanks for the offer, though.” She shrugged, looking a little down.

“Mm, okay. I’ll see you later, then.” She turned her back, before waving. “Bye-bye!”

“Bye-bye.” I gazed after Chika-chan before hearing some voices in the Council Room.

“Well, then, ladies, I’ll see you tomorrow.” A few girls exited the room. They turned towards the open door, before bowing.

“See you tomorrow, Kaichou. Otsukaresamadesu!” They passed by me, and I politely nodded to them. They returned a nod, and went on their way. I turned to the door to see Kurosawa-san’s head peeking out.

“Thank you for waiting.”

“Ah, hai.” I followed her inside, closing the door behind me. “So, um… Kurosawa-san—”

“It’s Dia.” She handed me a teacup. “That’s herbal tea. It’ll help calm your nerves.”

“Arigatogozaimasu.” She smiled softly before stepping over to the desk in the room. She stood behind a chair and pulled it out. I slowly drank the rest of the tea, and went over to sit down. I sat myself down, and Kurosawa… _Dia-san_ pushed me into the desk. She pulled another chair up beside me, setting herself down. She rested her hands on the desk.

“So… what is it that’s been bothering you?” I slowly felt the lump grow back in my throat. My hands on the desk, I fidgeted, digging my nails into my skin. Dia-san slid her hands to reach mine, gripping my hands tight. “Please, Riko-san.” She lent a smile that was almost unbearable to look at. Because those were the same smiles that greeted me before that competition. The smile of great expectation…

I gripped her hands in my own before releasing a shaky breath.

“I didn’t tell you… my reason for transferring here, did I?” Dia-san shook her head. “Well, it’s because… I decided to leave my previous school, Otonokizaka, of my own will…”

“May I ask why?”

“I…” I bit down on my quivering lip. “I participated in a… piano competition. Otonokizaka is prestigious for its music program, so… my teacher wanted me to represent the school…” My eyes stung as the tears dared to escape. “I messed up the piece… I misplayed.” I hung my head low, letting the tears fall onto my and Dia-san’s intertwined hands. “I… I couldn’t play. I immediately stopped, and… I just… I couldn’t go on, let alone, try again.” My voice broke. “My mother, she… she apologized to the judges. I couldn’t look any of my classmates in the eye after that.” I sobbed. “I… I _failed_ my whole school…! And, because of that, I… I ran away. Instead of promising myself that I would get up and learn from this mistake, I _ran_ from it, and…” I paused for a second, catching my breath. “To this day, I still can’t figure out what went wrong. I practiced for _months_ on that piece, Dia-san. _Endless hours_ of practice; I thought I had it down!” I let out a bitter laugh. “But, I suppose not…”

“The piano…” Dia-san whispered. “Since then, have you…?”

I shook my head. “I haven’t touched it.” She gave a nod. Another slight pause.

“Riko-san.” I look to Dia-san. She gently brushes a stray hair from the side of my face, before placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. “Thank you for telling me all this.”

“Can you please… keep this—”

She nodded. “Just between you and I.” I sniffled. She glanced down at my hands. “Your hands… they’re a bit scarred.” I nodded, staring down at my scarred hands. “It’s from digging your nails into your skin.” Another nod. She ran her thumb over the back of my hand. “These hands were meant… for creating something beautiful. Not for self-harm.” She gave my hands a firm squeeze. “Riko-san… Can you promise me something?” I pursed my lips, nodding. “Please promise me that… until you’re confident enough to play the piano again, that you won’t… that you won’t defile these delicate hands.” I looked at Dia-san. She gazed into my eyes. “Promise me,” she whispered.

One last pause, till I let a shaky breath leave my lips.

“I promise.”

“Would you like some more tea?” I gave a small nod.

“Yes, please…”

* * *

 

“Why don’t we exchange numbers?” Dia-san offered, smiling softly, pulling her phone from her bag. I smiled and did the same, handing my phone to her. After a second of trading phone numbers, Dia-san took my hand, and placed a kiss to the back of it. “Please be sure to call me, _anytime_ , if you’re not feeling well.”

“Hai.” I glanced toward the gates of the school. I turned to Dia-san, and bowed my head. “Thank you for today, Dia-san. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She gave a nod.

“See you tomorrow. Rest well tonight.” I turned and walked away from the same sakura tree where we met this morning.

_Dia-san. She’s amazing…_


	2. Safe With Her

For the first time since my transfer to Uranohoshi, I had a good night’s sleep. I smiled at the thought, looking back at last night.

* * *

_“Any reason you’re calling this late?”_

“I just… wanted to hear your voice before bed.” I gripped my phone, hoping she thought I wasn’t some spoiled girl. I heard a laugh on the other line.

 _“I’m glad my voice puts you at ease, really.”_ I smiled softly, blushing. _“So… will you keep your word? You won’t hurt yourself tonight?”_ I cringed. I looked at my right hand.

“Yes, I’ll keep my word. No, I won’t hurt myself tonight.”

 _“…Good. In that case, I’ll be able to sleep, as well.”_ That made me smile.

“Arigatogozaimasu, Dia-san.”

* * *

She stayed on the phone with me, till I fell asleep that night. She talked about her younger sister, Ruby-chan, and sent me a photo of her from when they were little. It’s nice that she goes to the same school as us. I hope… I hope I’m not taking Ruby-chan’s big sister away from her.

I’m making so many friends already, and it hasn’t even been a week.

_Well, you’ll lose those friends eventually, once they find out about your gross habit of messing with your hands._

Why do you _always_ do this?!

 _I’m just being real. No matter how far you are from Tokyo, from Otonokizaka, that fear will stick with you. That_ paralyzing _fear_.

I… I…

_You’re lucky you managed to sleep last night. If that Kurosawa girl hadn’t butt in, you would have been putty in my hands!_

“Well, not today…” I looked over at the medicine bottle on my nightstand. “I won’t let you have your way again.”

* * *

“Good morning!”

“Morning!”

Girls passed by me as I entered the gates, being careful not to trip this time. Satisfied, I stepped forward.

“Riko-san.” I look to my left to see Dia-san, underneath that same tree. I grinned and quickly paced to her, jumping in her arms. She laughed, caressing my hair. “What’s up?” I shook my head in her chest. I looked up at her.

“I’m just… so happy to see you.” She looked down at me, with an endearing smile.

“Why don’t we head inside?” I nodded, feeling her hand clasp in my own. She pulled me along before I was walking alongside her. She led me into the restroom. No one was inside, but us. Dia-san took this chance to push me into a stall, quietly shutting the door. It was so tight in there, I could barely move.

“D-Dia-san…” She held my hand, guiding it to her chest. I flinched at the thumping that hit against my palm.

“My heart is racing; can’t you tell?” she whispered. My breath hitched as she gently nipped my ear. I bit down on my lip to silence my reaction. I jumped at the sensation of her hand on my chest. “Yours is just as bad. Are you… feeling something right now…?”

“N-No…” She leaned away from my ear, and stared into my eyes. She lifted my chin with two of her fingers, before bringing my lips to touch her own. They were incredibly soft.

_Ahh, this feels so good…_

I felt her tongue slightly prod at my upper lip. I opened my mouth a bit wider to allow her tongue inside. I could hear our quiet moans throughout the small space.

A few minutes of kissing, and she pulled away.

“Don’t lie,” she whispered sternly. “If you’re still insisting, then…” she glance down at my skirt. “I may have to check for myself.” I shook my head.

“Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Don’t…” _Why won’t my heart rate go down?!_

“Riko-san… I can hear your heartbeat, even from here.” She slowly brought her hand down south of my body. “You’re resisting, but…” I felt her hand gently caress my private area. “Heh, your body is certainly responding; very well, I might add.” She poked two fingers outside my underwear before gently rubbing.

“Mmm…” I reached my hand up to my lips, biting down on my finger.

“Nee… Say my name.”

“Eh?” Through my half-lidded eyes, I could see her smile.

“Say my name. Call for me, Riko-san.” She rubbed harder on my underwear. “I want to hear your voice.”

“D-Dia-san…” I mumbled.

“Mm? I didn’t quite hear that,” she teased. I felt her hand slide inside my underwear. Her fingers poked at my clit.

“Ah! D-Dia-san…!” I squeaked. She chuckled.

“More.” 

“Di-a-sann…” My legs trembled as I felt her fingers run across my wet slit. She breathed heavily.

“See? What did I tell you? Your body…” She slips her finger inside me. “wants me…”

“Ahh!” My moaning just made me more soaked with every poke of her fingers inside me. “Ah, ah…! Dia-san…! It… feels so good.”

“I’m glad.” She thrust her fingers in and out of my pussy. “Let’s see how long you last, hm?” Just then, we could hear footsteps coming into the restroom. She gasped, and pulled out of me. She brought her hand up, parting her fingers. I blushed at the sight of the clear, sticky liquid. I parted my lips a bit. She slipped those fingers into my mouth. I moaned quietly at the contact, tasting her fingertips that were soaked with my lust. “You’re so cute…” she mouthed. She kissed my forehead, before slipping her fingers out of my mouth. She glanced behind her, smirking. The girls from earlier had left. She put a finger up to her lips. “Shh…” She winked. I quietly whined, grabbing her hand, and bringing it back down to my pussy. “Hehe, oh, Riko-san…” She pecked my cheek. “You want more? Until you finish?” I gave an eager nod.

“P-Please, don’t stop…” She smiled endearingly.

“I’ll make you cum, just as you wish…” She forcefully thrusted her fingers back into my pussy, and it took everything I had not to scream.

“Ahh! Hnngh…” I forced my hands onto her shoulders, my legs trembling.

“Hmm? How does it feel?” she whispered huskily. “Tell me.”

“It… feels… amazing…”

I was a mess. My cheeks were flushed, and I couldn’t stop the faint moans that left my lips. I dug my nails into Dia-san’s shoulders. Her thrusting was getting harder and faster as her fingertips flicked my hard clit. I whimpered.

“Hm? Are you almost there?” I wordlessly nodded. “Good. Let me hear you when you cum.” She leaned in and propped her chin on my shoulder. I turned to her ear, and let her hear my moans. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. 

“Ahh, I-I’m…!”

“Go ahead,” she breathed. “Cum for me, let it all out.” She thrusted her fingers faster and faster till I convulsed, letting all my juices burst onto her fingers. I squealed, breathing heavily. She slowly pulled her fingers out, and grabbed a bit of toilet paper. She wiped her fingers free of the liquid, as I calmed down from my climax. I rested my head on her shoulder, tired. The next second, the first bell of the school day, rang out. Dia-san brought a hand to my cheek, pecking my lips “Shall we get going?”

I gave a tired nod. She laughed, and pecked my forehead. We got ourselves together, before finally exiting the restroom.

* * *

 

“Can you give me your hands?”

“Eh?” Dia-san smiled.

“Just trust me.” I held my hands out to her. She took them, and gripped tightly. She kissed the back of my left hand. I blushed, as she took something from out of her schoolbag. Red and sakura pink scrunchies. Both of them had polka dots. She slipped the sakura pink scrunchy onto her right wrist, and took my right wrist before putting the red one on me. I looked up to meet her eyes as she smiled.

“What are these for…?”

“Before you feel like hurting yourself… think of me. Please, don’t ever take that off. Know that I’ll be there. Know that I _am_ here.” She pulled me close before kissing my forehead. I returned her embrace. “Riko-san… I’m glad you’ve made some friends during your time at Uranohoshi. I couldn’t be happier. Forgive me if this sounds selfish, but… I want you to rely on _me_ when you need someone.” No sobs left my lips, but I let a single tear roll down my cheek. “I _want_ to be here for you. Always.”

“… Thank you.” I sniffed. I looked up at her, gazing into her emerald eyes. I smiled softly before reaching my lips up to hers. She pulled away, looking down on me.

“I suppose… we’re together, now, aren’t we?” I blushed.

“I suppose we are.” Dia-san gave a soft smile.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” I laughed.

“Me, neither.”

“Riko-san…”

“Dia-san…”

We placed one last kiss to each others’ lips. The same thing was written in our hearts and minds.

_I love you._

* * *

 

“A photo?”

“Mm-hmm!” I pulled out my phone. “Is that okay?” She gave a smile, pulling me close.

“Of course.” She kissed my temple, pulling my waist closer to her. I held my phone out, preparing to take the photo. I gave a smile, and right as I clicked the camera, I felt Dia-san’s lips in my hair. I laughed, closing my eye, flinching a bit. I leaned onto her body as she laughed. “Caught you off guard, I suppose.”

“Heh, you sure did!” I selected the photo from my phone. Seeing it, I couldn’t help the grin that curved my lips. Dia-san smiled softly.

“I love it,” she whispered. “Can you send it to me?” I nodded. Within seconds, I sent her the photo. She gave a smile before placing a kiss in my hair. Pulling me close, she walks alongside me, as we exit through the gates of the school.

* * *

 

“I’m home, Mama!” I called out into the house. “You home?” I slipped my shoes off at the entryway.

“Yes, I’m home, Riko! Welcome back!” Mama came into the hallway, slipping her apron on. “You wanna help me out in the kitchen? We’re having gyoza and fried rice for dinner.” I smiled, moistening my lips.

“Sure! Sounds delicious!”

Some time later, Mama and I finished up preparing everything for dinner. I set the table for two. Mama set the plates of gyoza and bowls of fried rice. We sat at the table before putting our hands together.

“Itadakimasu.”

We silently ate for a few minutes before Mama spoke up.

“So, are you enjoying your new school?” I nodded before swallowing a spoonful of fried rice.

“Um, Mama… this may be a little sudden, but… I…”

“Mm?”

“I… have… I have a girlfriend.” She smiled softly.

“Who is she?” I shyly slipped my phone from my pocket, went through my phone, and showed Mama the photo that Dia-san and I took earlier. Mama smiled. “She’s beautiful. You’re both so cute!” she complimented. I giggled, blushing. “What’s her name?”

“Kurosawa Dia-san.” I peered down, not meeting my mother’s eyes. “I know I should have taken a little more time to recover from—”

“Riko, _she_ has nothing to do with this.”

“Natsume-chan… she…” 

“I’ve told you time and time again, Riko, what happened between the two of you was _not_ your fault.” Mama lent a smile. “Just love what you have with Dia-chan right now, okay?” She gave a wink, and I smiled.

“Arigato, Mama.”

“You have my full support.” I nodded. “You should bring her over sometime. It doesn’t have to be right away.” I chuckled.

“Yeah, I’ll let her know.”

* * *

_“I see.”_

“She’s really excited to meet you!” I laughed. Dia-san laughed through the line. “How did things go with your Mom?”

 _“Same result as you. She really wants to meet you.”_ I giggled.

“It’s great that our families support us, huh?”

 _“Mm-hmm.”_ I ran my fingers across the scrunchy she gave me.

“Nee, are you wearing it right now?”

 _“Mm? Oh, the scrunchy. Yes, I have it on my wrist.”_ I smiled wide. I laid back onto my pillow.

“That’s good. I still have it, as well.”

 _“I wish I could kiss you good night, honestly.”_ I giggled.

“Silly, we’ll see each other tomorrow.” Dia-san chuckled.

_“Right.”_

“Dia-san. I love you.”

_“I love you, too, Riko-san.”_ I heard her yawn. _“Sorry, it’s late. I’m gonna get to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ I gripped my phone, not wanting to hang up. But, I grinned and bared it.

“Good night, Dia-san. Rest well tonight.”

_“You, too.”_

* * *

 

The next morning, I made my way over to the school gates, seeing Dia-san underneath the same tree that we’re always at. I smiled, seeing her. She turned her head to me, and waved. I waved back and was about to step over to her when someone stepped in front of me.

It was a face I remembered all too well.

“Hey, Riko. Sure has been a while…” The girl before me smiled. I stopped in my tracks.

“Natsume…chan?”

Amamura Natsume. Not only did she go to Otonokizaka with me, but…

She was also my ex-girlfriend.

 


	3. Terrible Memories

 

“Natsume…chan?”

She had shoulder-length brown hair and was about as tall as Dia-san. She was dressed in a… _sakura pink_ blouse, and denim distressed pants. She closed in on me, smirking.

“How’ve you been?” I nodded, avoiding her gaze.

“… Fine.” She laughed, and turned towards Uranohoshi.

“Hmm… So, this is your new school, huh?” I eyed her from her side.

“What are you doing here? I mean… I _did_ mention moving to Uchiura, but… I didn’t—”

“You didn’t say anything about transferring to Uranohoshi, and you’re wondering how I knew that?” _Bull’s eye. Damn it._ Natsume-chan turned to me. “Riko… how long were we together?” My eyes went down, not meeting her gaze.

“… Two years, and six months.” She peered upward, thinking.

“Two years, six months, that’s… 790 days altogether.” She looked back at me. “That’s _a lot_ of time, if you really think about it.” I still avoided her eyes. “Nee, Riko… When we were together, how well did I get to know you?” I pursed my lips.

“Pretty well, looking back on it.” Natsume-chan nodded.

“So, I got to learn things about you… like how you were dying to have a vacation _at the beach_ for once.” I tensed at that. “But you always said how much of a pain it was to have to take a trip there.” I bit down on my lip. “So, I guess, when you found this place, which _does_ have a _really nice_ beach, you must have been _elated_ to find that you would live near the beach.” I sighed.

“Where are you going with this? That doesn’t answer my question! What are you doing _here_ , at Uranohoshi?”

“Oh, coming here was a complete coincidence!” My eyes narrowed. “I just happened to see you, when I wasn’t checking out the school that I’ll be _transferring to tomorrow_.”

“…Eh?” Natsume-chan smirked. “N-No, you… _why?_ ” She kept that smug face. I scoffed. “What, are you seriously _stalking me_? Is that what this is?” She inhaled sharply.

“That’s kind of an insult, don’t you think?”

“It’s the truth!” I shouted. “The entire time that we were together, you never let me hang out with _any_ other girls at school!” She scoffed.

“Well, can you _blame_ me? You were _the_ Sakurauchi Riko, the prestigious pianist of Otonokizaka. You would get all kinds of things from other girls, and, to be honest, that didn’t sit well with me.” I bit down on my lip before putting my hands in front of her.

“You see these scars, Natsume-chan?” I growled. “These… are _all_ from you.” She laughed. “After that piano competition, I… I was ashamed to even _look_ at my own hands! I thought it’d be better if I had… if I had just _cut them right off_!” Another scoff left her lips.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault that you bombed that performance.” I gasped. “That mistake happened all on its own. And, anyway, of all ways for you to break up with me, did it _have_ to be through _text_ , of all things?!”

“I couldn’t be with you after that… I was… ashamed.”

“You’re such a liar. You _wanted_ to get away from me, of your own will. Sure, you didn’t wanna face anyone back at Otonokizaka, but, the truth is, the one person you didn’t wanna face… was me.” A few minutes of silence, and the school bell rang out. “Ah, guess it’s time for you to go to class.” She stepped over to me, and placed a kiss to my cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _classmate_.” 

* * *

“Riko-san.” Dia-san stood up from the desk in the Student Council Room. “Who was that person you were—” I didn’t let her finish, before I ran into her arms, weeping. “E-Eh? Riko-san?” Her voice softened, like that of a mother. She caressed my hair. “What’s wrong, hmm?”

“I’ll explain later, I promise,” I whispered. I gripped her chest. “For now, can we please just… stay like this?” I felt her arms wrap around me tightly. My shoulders relaxed.

“Sure, my love.” She placed a kiss in my hair.

 _First week at my new school, and I find out my_ ex-girlfriend _will be attending that school. My anxiety will be over the roof! Aggh, damn Natsume-chan…!_

* * *

 

“I see… so, you and her… Amamura-san.”

It was lunch break, and we sat in the Student Council Room. I told Dia-san all about my past with Natsume-chan. She gently ran her fingers across my hands, making sure I don’t dig into them. I heaved a sigh.

“I can’t believe she… found me.” Dia-san placed her hand over the red scrunchy.

“She does seem possessive. Those responses she gave were very… selfish.” I sighed heavily. “Just stay by my side. Don’t give her the chance to be alone with you.” I blew a breath and nodded. Dia-san wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close. She kissed my hair before pressing her forehead to mine. She took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. “If she tries anything…” Her voice went low. “She’ll regret hurting you.” Her eyes seemed fiery. It was, honestly, a little scary to see this side of her. “I’ll protect you.” She placed a kiss to my cheek.

“Dia-san…” I reached my hand down to her skirt. She pressed a hand to my cheek.

“You really wanna do this, here and now?” I leaned in to kiss her deeply before pulling away.

“Well, I kinda wanna return the favor,” I whispered, smirking. I grazed my fingers over her underwear, prodding my fingertips. I stood up from my chair, and crouched down to where I could see my beautiful girlfriend slightly parting her legs. I giggled. “Getting eager, aren’t we?” I reached up to her thighs, gently caressing them. I could feel her legs trembling, despite that she was sitting down. I took hold of her hips, and she scoots a bit closer to where I could pretty much smell her want for me. I reach up to her underwear, slipping my hands through to take them off, and bring them down to her ankles.

“Ah! W-What are you—?”

“C’mon, let me, please,” I whispered. “Just this once?” I looked up at her, giving my best set of puppy eyes. Dia-san’s cheeks tinted pink, as she looked away from me.

“… F-Fine…” I grinned, as she placed her hands on top of my head. “Just get it over with.” I gave a coy smile. I held up two fingers, and slid them slowly inside her slick spot. She squealed, and I laughed. “Gosh, you’re _so_ wet, Dis-san. Who knew the Student Council President could be so _naughty_?” She whimpered in response. “Tell me, Prez… what do you want?”

“I… I want… your lips…”

“Where do you want my lips to go, Dia-san?” I teased. She whined, biting down on her lip.

“M-My… p-pussy…” She caressed my hair. “P-Please, Riko-san, use your mouth on my pussy! I can’t take it! Just please!” I giggled, giving a playful pout.

“You’re so cute when you beg like that…” I could hear her breath getting heavier and heavier. I figured it was rude of me to keep her waiting.

I slipped my fingers out, before sticking my tongue out. I gently ran the tip of my tongue up and down my girlfriend’s soaked slit. She squealed and moaned, gripping at my hair.

“Aahh! Ri-Riko…san…! Please, lick me harder! Harder!” I smiled into her pussy, and answered her plea, prodding my tongue deeper and harder inside her. I eventually let the tip of my tongue touch her clit. “Ah! Ahh… Yes… Oh, right there! Riko-san, don’t stop! Please, don’t stop…!” I let my tongue flick her clit back and forth. “Faster, faster! I’m… almost there.” My tongue flicked faster. Faster. The fastest I could possibly go, before… “Oh, ohh! I’m gonna cum! Riko-san, I’m…! Ah-ah-ahhh… Hnnngh!” She panted and squealed. I lapped her juices, thoroughly tasting her. I leaned away from her legs, and looked up at her. Her chest rose and fell, as she came down from her pleasure high.

“Hehe.” I took the liberty of gently pulling her underwear back up from her ankles, slipping them back on. She twitched slightly at my touch. “Haha. Still sensitive?” I guessed. She wordlessly nodded. I grinned, before setting myself on her lap. I pressed a hand to her cheek. I leaned in and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, moaning quietly. I pulled away. “I love you,” I whispered into her lips.

“I love you…”

* * *

 

“Eh?! Natsume-chan is transferring there tomorrow?”

“Yeah…”

Mama and I sat on the floor in the living room, as I told her about my day today. She ran a hand through her hair.

“That’s not good…” She bit down on her lip. “I don’t think you should go to school tomorrow.” I pursed my lips.

“That wouldn’t leave a very good impression on the new student, now, would it, Mama?” She laughed.

“You’re probably right.”

“And, besides, if I miss school, one absence is eventually gonna turn into more absences. I don’t wanna make this any worse than it already is, by running away.” I had a glint of determination in my eyes. “I wanna face this head-on, and give Natsume-chan a piece of my mind.” I looked to Mama, softening my expression. “Thank you for the advice, Mama, but I have to be strong.” I leaned on her shoulder. “Otherwise, this’ll never go away…” She pulled me close, and kissed my hair.

“You really _have_ grown, Riko.” I leaned off of her. Mama pressed a hand to my cheek. “You wanna take your medicine tonight?”

“Yeah…”

“I can only pray that you sleep well tonight, sweetheart.”

“I know… Thanks for everything, Mama.” I placed a kiss to my mother’s cheek. “Thanks for dinner, too.” I got up from the floor, heading to my room. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Good night.”

* * *

 

The scrunchy. The pills.

One item is from a love that I feel everything for. The other is from a love that I feel nothing for.

Dia-san… Natsume-chan…

_This is nothing new._

I stared at the pills, before bringing them to my lips. I open my mouth, and let them rest on my tongue, before taking a sip of water, and swallowing it all down.

I sighed, flopping on my pillow to lay on my side. Seconds later, my phone rang. My breath hitched at the noise. I looked at the caller ID, and breathed a sigh. I answered.

 _“You didn’t call.”_ she said. _“I was a little worried.”_

I laughed. “Sorry, Dia-san, I… got a little tired from today, that’s all.” She chuckled.

_“In that case, I’ll let you sleep. I can hang up.”_

“No!” I whispered loudly, startling myself. “I-I mean… Can’t we talk for… just a bit longer?” She laughed. “I can never find myself sleeping well enough until after I’ve heard your voice…” I whimpered. Another chuckle from the other line.

 _“Alright, then. So, when would be a good time for me to meet your mother?”_ I smiled softly.

“How about this Sunday?”

_“Sunday sounds good.”_

“I can… maybe meet your family that same day, if it’s okay.”

 _“That’s a good idea!”_ I nodded, knowing she couldn’t see me.

“Kill two birds with one stone; we might as well.”

_“Guess that’s settled, then. This Sunday, we meet each other’s families. Now that I think of it, I haven’t properly introduced my sister to you.”_

“Ruby-chan?”

 _“I’m sure she’d love you.”_ I giggled at that.

“Can’t wait to meet her!”

We talked for the next few hours, until I eventually found myself dozing off, just from listening to her soft voice.

My only comfort, is Kurosawa Dia-san. My beloved girlfriend. She has a beautiful, well, _everything_ , really.

But, the most beautiful thing about her, is her heart. She’s always considerate of me, loves me for _me_ , and she just… treats me right.

Hearing her voice at the end of a long day, is the best end to that long day. Even if we’re together at school, I just… don’t find it satisfying if I don’t at least hear her voice one last time in the day, before doing everything all over again the next day.

I truly hope that this isn’t the last night that we can talk together peacefully like this.

I can only hope.


	4. Trying Once, Failing Twice

“Please, just one note, Riko…”  
 ****

My hands trembled on the keys, even with Dia-san’s hands on top of them, supporting me. All the flashbacks came to me. The whispers and murmurs of the audience after I abruptly stopped playing. My mother’s concerned pleas to get me to keep playing.

Everything went black that day.

Like my first day at Uranohoshi, when I couldn’t hear Matsuura-san calling out to me, I couldn’t hear my mother’s cries. All I could hear was my heartbeat, thumping a thousand times a second. That sound alone, blocked everything else out.

_“Gomennasai… Gomennasai… Gomennasai…”_

“Please, Riko…” Dia-san whispered. “Please, for me?” She sat beside me on the bench. I clenched my fists, and turned in the bench, crying into her chest. “Riko…”

“It’s no use… I… I just can’t…!” I felt her arms wrap around me.

“Oh, Riko…”

“Gomen…” I sobbed. “Gomennasai…!”

“Shh, shh…” Dia-san ran her hand through my hair. “It’s alright. Let’s stop here. We can always try again.” I whimpered, hugging her tighter. “Oh, Riko, I’m right here.” I felt her lips touch my temple. “I’m not going anywhere.” After a few minutes, I had managed to calm down. Still in my girlfriend’s arms, I sniffed before pulling away. She pressed a hand to my cheek. “Why don’t we go have lunch, now, okay?” I gave a small nod, before she kissed my forehead. “Let’s get out of here.” She took my hand, pulling me off the bench, before we closed the door to the Music Room.

* * *

 

We made our way up to the roof, seeing Matsuura-san, Mari-san, Chika-chan and You-chan all having their lunches.

“Ah, Riko-chan!”

“Hey, Riko-chan!” Matsuura-sangreeted with a wink.

“Riko-chan! Ohayousoro~!” I smiled at my four friends.

“Where are the first-years?” I asked.

“They’re in the library, studying,” Matsuura-san answered.

“Apparently, it’s for a test that’s worth a hefty percentage of their grade…” Mari-san added.

“I do hope Ruby does well,” Dia-san dreaded, her head low. I chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sure she will.” I reassured her.

“That aside… You two have been pretty hot with each other lately, haven’t you?”

“Eh?!” I blushed. “Matsuura-san, w-what do you—”

“Firstly, it’s _Kanan_. Secondly, Dia already told us.” I laughed, looking to Dia-san.

“Seriously?”

“Okay, to be fair, I had _no_ rebuttal whatsoever with those two!” I giggled, scratching the back of my neck.

“So… You-chan and Chika-chan, you both…” My best friends smiled at me.

“Yep, we know,” You-chan replied.

“And, we support you all the way, Riko-chan!” Chika-chan added, giving a thumbs-up. I smiled softly at them, and went over to give them a big hug. They returned their embrace tightly, squeezing me. I laughed in their hold.

“Thanks, you two.”

“We should have our lunch now, Riko-san.”

“Right.”

* * *

 

There was something that I hadn’t anticipated.

Sure, I did everything I could to avoid Natsume-chan so far, during the day. But, there was one class that I had overlooked.

Gym class.

Not only was Natsume-chan part of my group, but… there was the matter of the locker room.

Girls were chattering away as they changed into their jerseys. I cautiously looked around me. I glance to my left to see Natsume-chan stepping over to me. I immediately avert my gaze. As I untied my uniform ribbon, I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

“Kyaa!”

“Will you relax?” she whispered. “It’s just me.”

I quickly turned around, my back banging to my locker. A chill ran down my spine from the cold surface.

“Natsume-chan…” There were scattered whispers around us. Natsume-chan glanced around us, and clicked her tongue. Before I could resist, she grabbed ahold of my right wrist. She pulled me into the showers in the locker room. She pinned me to the wall, pinning both my wrists. “Natsu—!” What I didn’t notice… was that Natsume-chan still had her shoes on, while I was barefoot from changing into my jersey. She used this chance to _crush_ my foot. Before I could cry out, she crashed her lips onto mine. My eyes were shut tight. A single tear rolled down my cheek. From the pain of my foot being crushed underneath hers. From the frustration of not being able to fight back.

_You’re finally mine…_

Please, stop…

_That’s right. Beg for me. Beg for your “President” girlfriend to come and save you._

Eh?! How did you know about—?

_Don’t worry about that. For now, just be a good girl, and keep crying. Keep those tears flowing._

I felt her tongue slip inside my mouth. I opened one of my eyes and glanced over Natsume-chan’s shoulder to see… You-chan!

I squealed over Natsume-chan’s lips, hoping and praying that You-chan heard my cries. My eyes gleamed when I see You-chan turn my way. Her eyes widen.

“Riko-chan!” Natsume-chan opened her eyes, peering behind her. I took this chance to _bite_ down on her lip. She cried out, finally lifting her weight from my foot and stepping back. She released her grip on my wrists. She growled at me.

“You bitch…!” A second later, You-chan had her in a headlock. “Ah! Hey!”

“What d’you think you’re doing?!” You-chan roared. She peered over to me. “How could you think to hurt Riko-chan?” My lips quivered at her words. “Are you okay?”

I glanced around the room to see some girls coming in to see what the commotion was. I saw a girl look down at my feet.

“Ahh! Sakurauchi-san, your foot’s in really bad shape!” You-chan’s eyes followed hers, and she tightened her hold on Natsume-chan.

“How _dare_ you!” she growled.

“Hang on, Sakurauchi-san! I’ll get the teacher!” I slowly lowered my head to see my foot. A few of my toes looked slightly _purple_. My eyes widened. I looked over to You-chan and Natsume-chan. My vision began to blur, just as the coach came running into the shower room to check on me.

Then, it all went dark.

* * *

 

_You’ve got a whole army behind you, don’t you?_

They’re my precious friends. They do whatever they can to protect me.

_Tch. You had your way this time, Riko. Next time, there won’t be anyone to save you. Just you wait._

“Natsume…chan…”

“Riko!”

“Thank goodness you’re awake!”

I slowly peered my eyes open, to see my bedroom ceiling.

“…Eh?” My eyes go to my wrists. They had ice packs on both of them. The red scrunchy rested beside my left wrist. An ice pack was also resting on my toes. Finally, my eyes peer upward to see my mother and my girlfriend staring down at me, concerned. “Mama… Dia-san…?” Dia-san breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned down, and pressed her forehead against mine.

“Thank goodness…” I see a single tear run down her eye. My breath hitched at that. “I was so worried,” she whispered.

“Your last class of the day was gym, so it was perfect timing for you to be sent home,” Mama said, smiling softly. A second later, she frowned. “I do have a bright idea of who did this to you, though.”

“Mama…” Seeing my mother so heartbrokenly worried caused something to prick at my heart. I cried. “Gomennasai… Gomennasai…”

“Shh…” Dia-san pressed a hand to my cheek as the tears flowed freely down my face. She pressed her cheek to mine, kissing my tears away. She wrapped an arm around my stomach, leaning closer to me. Through my teary eyes, I could see Mama stand up from the floor.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” She smiled sadly before leaving the room. I weeped softly, still feeling Dia-san’s weight beside me.

“You-san told me everything,” she whispered as I cried. “I’m forever grateful to her; she saved you.” I sniffled, turning to meet her eyes. “I wasn’t there to protect you, like I promised. If anyone should be apologizing, it’s me.” She wiped my tears with her thumb. She smiled sadly, peering down. “I… happened to notice the pill bottle on your nightstand.” I sighed heavily.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t see that.” She chuckled.

“… What are they for?”

“Anxiety. I take them every night before bed. Well, before I call you at night.” She smiled softly at that, placing a kiss to my cheek. “I started taking those a few months after the piano performance. That was when I decided to break things off with… Natsume-chan.” She nodded, understanding. “You-chan… I dragged her into this.”

“Stop right there,” Dia-san said sternly. She gazed into my eyes. “You called out to You-san, and she helped you in your time of need, without hesitation. Don’t think of it as you ‘dragging her’ into that.” I peered down shyly. “You had _no control_ over that situation.”

A bitter laugh left my lips. “I sure didn’t…” I groaned at the soreness on my wrists. “I didn’t realize how strong Natsume-chan had become. If that had gone on any longer, she would have—”

“Broken your wrists.”

“… Yeah.” I laughed. “Although, I know for a fact my foot must be pretty banged up.” Dia-san lent a smile.

“I’ll have you know, Amamura-san only got away with breaking a few of your toes.” I sighed heavily at that. “Your mother isn’t letting you off so easy, though, so she’s insisting you take some time off. Well, before seeing the doctor.” I bit down on my lip. “She’s taking you to the hospital in the morning.” She reached down to carefully place her hand on top of mine. “And I’m coming with you.” Before I could rebut, she placed a finger over my lips. “I called Mari-san, and she gave me permission. I asked the Vice President to take care of everything in the Council, anyhow.” She lent a smile. “I’m not leaving your side this time.” I sighed, leaning into her.

“What would I do without you?”

* * *

 

The next morning, as promised, Mama, Dia-san and I drove to the nearest hospital. We checked in, and the doctor got a good look at my injury.

“Hmm… This looks pretty bad, Sakurauchi-san,” the doctor observed. “Luckily, these fractures aren’t terrible enough to require surgery. However, they do need to be snapped back into place.” I squeaked at that. The doctor pursed her lips. “As you can imagine, it’ll be painful. Are you prepared for that?” I whimpered, before looking up over to my mother and girlfriend. I took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

“Yes,” I replied sternly. The doctor nodded, stepping off of her chair.

“Alright.” She looked to Mama and Dia-san. “I’ll be counting on the two of you to support, please.” They gave a nod.

“Hai, Sensei.”

* * *

“Are you ready?” The doctor held my foot gently, slipping her fingers between my toes. I gave a quick nod. Mama and Dia-san were on either side of me, holding my hands. I took a few deep breaths. “I’m starting with one, okay?” Another wordless nod, before I looked away.

_Three, two, one… Snap!_

“Ahh!” I cried. My breathing quickened, the pain sending a rush of adrenaline throughout my body. I gripped Dia-san’s and Mama’s hands as tightly as I could.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart.”

“Riko, hang in there!” I nodded, giving the doctor the cue.

“Okay, ready? You still have two more to go.” I groaned lowly.

“Nnngh, she broke _three_?” I heaved.

“Yes,” Dia-san sighed. I hung my head low.

“Sensei, onegaishimasu.”

“Here goes the other one.”

_Three, two, one… Snap!_

I whimpered, grinding my teeth before groaning lowly.

“Last one, Riko. Are you okay to keep going?” Mama asked softly.

“You’re free to take a break, if you’d like,” the doctor suggested. I shook my head.

“No, I wanna get this last one over with. Please, Sensei.” She bit down on her lip before giving a nod.

“Okay. Here it comes.”

I whimpered as I counted in my head. 

_Three, two, one…_

“Mmmmm!” The last snap seemed to be the _loudest_. I cried softly at the pain, but soon breathed deeply, loosening my grip on my mother and girlfriend’s hands. Dia-san and Mama leaned down to place kisses on my cheeks.

“You did it, sweetheart.”

“Good job.”

“Now, the worst is over, the rest is pretty simple,” the doctor explained. “Rest the injury, ice it, wrap it to decrease the swelling, and make sure to keep it elevated, with a comfortable pillow.” I gave a nod. “ _Do not_ put _any_ amount of pressure on this foot, understand?” Another nod. “Alright, then, I’ll set you up with a cast.” The doctor left the room, leaving me alone with Mama and Dia-san. I laid my head back onto the bed.

“Tired?” Mama guessed.

“That should be obvious,” I laughed. “This is _not_ how I wanted to start my year off at Uranohoshi… So much for less absences.”

“ _This_ isn’t your fault, Riko,” Dia-san insisted. “Amamura-san… she went too far!” I gave a nod.

_I wonder how the school will react when I come back…_


	5. Caring for Her

 

Two days after my doctor’s appointment, Dia-san decided to spend the first few nights of my recovery, at my house. 

I smiled as I sat on the couch. Dia-san prepped my casted foot onto a pillow. She nodded, satisfied with her work.

“How’s it feel?” I nodded.

“Good.” She leaned.against the back of the couch to kiss me, pressing her hand to my cheek. I pressed my forehead against hers. “While I appreciate that you’re looking after me like this, I don’t think the Student Council President should be skipping classes, just because her girlfriend has an injury.” She gave a pout. I giggled at her expression.

“I _told_ you, I’m _not_ leaving your side this time!”

“Mama can care for me just as well, y’know.” I peered my eyes down. “Besides, you have plenty of other priorities as a third-year _Student Council President_ in high school.” My girlfriend frowned at that. She lifted my chin with her fingers.

“Why does that sound like you think my _work_ is more important than you?” she whispered. She pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Riko, don’t be ridiculous. You have _always_ come first. And, you always will.” She smiled softly. I returned her smile, letting a few tears slip down my cheeks. She laughed. “Hey…” She used her thumb to wipe the tears away. I held her hand to my cheek.

“Hah, gomen…” I sniffled. “It’s just… You know for a fact that I… I wouldn’t be crying like this, if I didn’t love you the way I do.” She grinned at that.

“And, I wouldn’t be _saying_ these things, if I didn’t love you.” Dia-san kissed me softly, taking my hand. “It’s real; you and I.” I nodded. She smirked. “But, I’m keeping my word.”

“Eh?”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” She gave a wink, following an Eskimo kiss. I giggled at that. “I’m grateful to your Mom for letting me look after you, while she takes care of the things here.” She placed a hand on my shoulder. “With that said, I’m gonna take a quick shower; you just rest.” A final kiss on my forehead was placed, before she leaned off of the couch, and walked over to the bathroom. I smiled softly to myself before closing my eyes.

* * *

 

**Dia**

I exited the bathroom, clad in pajama pants and a long-sleeve shirt. I dried my hair off, walking towards the living room. I saw a note on the table, from Sumire-san.  
 ****

_Dia-chan, Riko, I’m getting groceries for tonight’s dinner. Be back soon._

I turned my head to see Riko, still sleeping peacefully. I smiled softly at her adorable expression. I quietly stepped over to the couch and leaned over to place a kiss in her burgundy hair. I slid my hand down to her wrist, running my fingers through her red scrunchy. Then, a vibration on the table startled me. I cautiously glanced to Riko. Seeing she was still sound asleep, I carefully grabbed her cell phone from the table. I turned it over to see the caller ID. My eyes widened, and I gripped the phone.

_Natsume-chan_

My breath hitched at the name on the screen. _Should I answer?_ I quickly looked to my girlfriend. I bit down on my lip, staring at the screen for a few seconds. I looked over to Riko again. _Gomen nee, Riko._ I quietly stepped out of the living room, into Riko’s room. I shut the door, before finally answering the phone.

“Hello?”

 _“Oh, hello, Miss President.”_ I gripped the phone near my ear. Even hearing this girl’s voice was enough to make my blood boil. _“Is Riko there?”_ she asked.

I kept my voice low. “What do you want from her?” 

_“I just wanna know how she’s doing. Is that so terrible?”_ I bit down on my lip. _“Can I ask why_ you’re _the one that answered the phone, Kurosawa-_ senpai _? This_ is _Riko’s phone, right? Where is she?”_ I kept myself tight-lipped. _“Ah, wait, lemme guess. You two had sex just now, and she’s sleeping beside you, isn’t she?”_ I clicked my tongue.

“Well, she _is_ sleeping, but it’s because she resting from the injury that _you_ gave her!”

_“Heh. I suppose I didn’t know my own strength there.”_

“You’re lucky she only got off with a few broken toes!”

I heard her inhale sharply. _“You’re not wrong about that. Would’ve been nice to see her limping.”_ I breathed deeply, to keep myself from losing my temper. _“Anyway, can you open the door now, Prez?”_

“Eh?”

 _“I’m actually… outside Riko’s front door.”_ I tensed.

“You… You’re not serious.”

 _“Why don’t you come to the door, and check for yourself?”_ I gripped the phone, before hanging up. Opening Riko’s bedroom door, I quietly went into the living room to set her phone back on the table. Tiptoeing through to the front door, I quietly open it, to see… _her._

“Amamura-san.”

“Good evening, Kurosawa-senpai.”

I looked back at Riko. Seeing she was still asleep, I gently closed the door behind me, leaving myself with Amamura-san outside.

“How did you know she lived here?” She gave an eerie smirk. A second later, my eyes widened. “Oh, my God, she was right! You _are_ stalking her!” She laughed.

“Glad it took the Student Council President to figure that out,” she droned. I grit my teeth at her expression.

“We should take this somewhere else. Riko actually happens to live next door to one of our friends, and it would be a nuisance if she saw you out here.”

“Fine by me.”

“There’s a park down the street.”

* * *

We entered the park. It gave me chills thinking about being with this girl, this late at night, in such a place. She turned to me.

“Riko was right to move to a place like this. The air is actually pretty nice.” She smiled. “Wouldn’t you agree, President?” I kept my stare on her. “Man, couldn’t you just agree with me, _without_ those nasty eyes?”

“…”

She steps over to me, looking to meet my gaze.

“Isn’t there _anything_ you would wanna say to defend your precious Riko? I mean, _you’re_ the one that answered the phone, so I just assumed you’d bring me here, and tell me how what I did was ‘too far’, or some other petty bull.” I glared daggers, looking down at her.

“To be honest, there’s an urge inside me that says to beat you to a pulp, but… that would mean stooping to a level as low as yours, and… I’m not one to do that.”

“Because you don’t wanna hurt your own pride?” she pressed. “Or is it because you don’t wanna hurt _her_?” I pursed my lips. “Haha! It’s because, deep down, you _know_ that if you laid a hand on me, it would mean _losing_ her!” She stared at me, with the most _insane_ pair of eyes I’ve ever seen. “Deep down, you know she _can’t_ let go of me.” _Shut up._ “She can’t forget me.” _Shut up._ She stood on her tiptoes, before whispering… “She. Still. Loves me.”

“Shut up!!”

That pulled a trigger in my brain that I didn’t even know I had.

I immediately _pounced_ on her, straddling her to the ground. My hands wrapped around her neck, and I slowly began to put pressure.

She said nothing. She didn’t struggle. She didn’t fight back.

No resistance whatsoever.

I didn’t care. All I could express was rage.

I dug my fingernails into her neck. I noticed her flinch from the sensation, and she soon gripped at my wrists. I didn’t stop.

I clawed her neck. Trickles of blood spat out. Her mouth foamed a bit. Then, I could hear a faint voice in the very confines of my mind.

_Dia-san, please. This isn’t you. You’re not a killer._

Ri-Riko…?

_This isn’t you! You wouldn’t… Don’t do this. You’re better than this._

I could see Amamura-san’s eyes trickle with tears. I gasped, and slowly loosened my grip. Once she was strong enough, Amamura-san forced me off of her, pushing me back.

What have I done?

I… I just attempted _murder_.

What have I done?

“See?” Amamura-san breathed. “You just nearly killed me.” A tear slipped down my cheek. “Now, let me ask you this, President… What made you stop?” I flinched at her words. I stared at my hands. My fingernails were slightly painted a _dark, dark_ , red color. Not caring to hear my reply, Amamura-san chuckled. “Have a good rest of your night, President.” 

I hear her walking away, but I don’t look up.

My hands begin to tremble. The lump in my throat is too strong as I let a strangled cry escape my lips, muffling them with my tainted hands.

_Riko… Gomennasai…_

* * *

 

**Riko**

“Oh, Dia-chan! You’re back!” 

I looked up from my dinner plate, to see my girlfriend, slipping her shoes off at the entryway.

“Where were you?” I asked, as she took a seat beside me.

“Just decided to go for a walk.” I furrowed my brow.

“Okay…”

“Alright, girls, let’s eat!” Mama said happily.

That night, I swallowed another helping of the pills. Dia-san prepared the bed for us. She spread the covers out, before settling herself into bed. I shortly followed her lead.

I turned to face her.

“My phone…” Dia-san furrowed her brow. “… My phone had a call. From Natsume-chan.” I felt her flinch. “Dia-san… Did you answer that call, while I was asleep?” She gave a shy nod. “What did she say to you?” She bit down on her lip. “Did she threaten you?”

“She just… spouted nonsense, that’s all.”

“Eh?” She turned away from me, her back facing me.

“I… scared her off. You don’t have to worry about Amamura-san anymore for a while.” I laughed, leaning into her.

“Okay, now I’m _really_ curious. _What_ did you say to her?” 

“…Good night, Riko.” I furrowed my brow.

“… Dia-san?” No reply. I pursed my lips, before leaning off of her. “Good night,” I whispered.

That entire night, I couldn’t get it out of my head.

_What happened during that conversation that Dia-san doesn’t want me to know?_


	6. Her Biggest Mistake

**Dia**   
****

“I’m counting on you two! You-san, Chika-san!”  
 ****

Holding Riko’s schoolbag, You-san gave her signature salute.

“Roger that, Dia-san!” Chika-san smiled.

“She’s in good hands!”

Riko looked back at me, and smiled sadly, propping herself up with her crutches.

“I’ll see you after class.”

I nodded, smiling. “I’ll come get you.” She nodded, before turning to Chika-san and You-san.

“Let’s go, guys.”

I smiled softly, seeing my girlfriend walk off with her friends. I turned back towards the staircase to the third floor. At the top of the stairs, I see Amamura-san, leaning against the wall. I ignored her, making my way up the stairs.

“Ohayogozaimasu, senpai.” I keep quiet, not bothering with the sound of her footsteps treading behind me.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I’m not late if I’m there before the teacher gets there.” I gave her a side glance.

“Well, then, I wonder what were to happen if I told your teacher you were loitering around the halls.” She clicked her tongue.

“Still playing the goody-two-shoes, I see.” I furrowed my brow in anger.

“As Student Council President, it’s my _job_ to keep the order of _all_ students.” She propped her hands behind her head, much like Kanan-san does.

“In that case, would you be willing to escort me back to class?”

“What, and be your ‘free pass’?” I scoffed. “Keep dreaming.” She shrugged.

“Fair enough.” She turned her heel, and skipped over before standing in front of me. I stop in my tracks. “So… does Riko know about our little chat at the park?” I glanced away from her.

“…No, she doesn’t.” She giggled.

“Good.”

“Just know that once this is over…” I glared daggers down at her. “You need to leave us alone.”

“Ha~i.”

“If we’re finally clear, then get your ass to class.”

* * *

 

Hours passed, and it was finally lunch break. I peeked into Riko’s classroom to see her happily chatting away with You-san and Chika-san. Chika-san’s eyes met mine for a second, and from the doorway, I could see her tap Riko’s shoulder, and whisper in her ear, before pointing toward me. Riko’s eyes met mine, and she blushed and smiled shyly, waving to me. I nodded over to her. Chika-san helped Riko up from her desk, as You-san grabbed her schoolbag. You-san came over to me, and handed her schoolbag to me, as Chika-san helped Riko to the doorway.

“Thanks again, you two,” I said, taking Riko’s schoolbag. “I don’t know how I’ll repay you, but I promise I will.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” You-san winked, waving it off.

“We did this because Riko-chan is our best friend! We _wanted_ to help.” Riko stepped over to my side with her crutches, and smiled at me.

“Well, then, we’ll be in the Music Room,” I said, smiling to my girlfriend. She turned to her friends.

“Thanks, girls.” 

* * *

 

We made our way to the lower staircase towards the first floor. I grabbed Riko’s crutches, as she prepped herself against the wall.

“It… sucks that this school doesn’t have elevators,” she groaned. I laughed. “Could really use one at a time like this…” I supported her, standing beside her. Before we could descend down the stairs, Riko’s crutches were suddenly snatched from me.

“I’ll take those!” Mari-san smiled coyly.

“Mari-san!”

“You guys are heading to the Music Room, right?”

I glanced to my left, to see Kanan-san stepping down the stairs. With her back facing Riko, she crouched down.

“Here, Riko-chan!”

“Eh?” Riko blushed, before peering over to me. Looking from Kanan-san to Mari-san, I laughed.

“Go right ahead,” I encouraged. Riko blushed, and carefully leaned on Kanan-san’s back. She propped her head on Kanan-san’s shoulder, blushing. Kanan-san laughed.

“I don’t bite, Riko-chan! You have no need to be nervous.”

“But… People will stare.” She scoffed.

“Let ‘em stare.”

_Kanan-san… Mari-san…_

“If anyone has something to pick with either of you…” Mari-san winked. “Then, they’ll have to go through us.” I teared up a bit, placing my hand to my chest to calm my thumping heart.

“Goodness, you two…”

“We’ve got your back,” Kanan-san reassured. “All of us.” I shared a laugh with Riko, as we descended down the stairs.

We finally reached the first floor, and as Riko suspected, she was getting glances from some students. She buried her face in Kanan-san’s shoulder. I comforted my girlfriend, placing my hand on her back.

“Don’t mind them, Riko,” I whispered.

“Hey, look!” Mari-san exclaimed. “Looks like they waited for us!” I looked from Riko to the outside of the Music Room to see the first-years. Hanamaru-san, Yoshiko-san, and my sister, Ruby.

Hanamaru-san gave a smile, meeting my eyes.

“Ah! There they are!” Yoshiko-san leaned off of the wall, and smirked.

“Hmph! You kept me waiting, Riri.” I laughed.

“Onee-chan!” Ruby grinned. “Can we listen in on Riko-chan’s practice?” I pursed my lips, looking to Riko, who was still on Kanan-san’s back. “Pretty please? We wanna support her, too!” I smiled to my sister.

“Ruby…”

“Dia-san!” Hanamaru-san said, reaching her arms out. “I’ll take Riko-chan’s bag, zura!”

“I’ll take her crutches, Mari-chan!” Ruby added, going over to Mari-san.

Yoshiko-san stepped over to Kanan-san. She held her hand out to Riko.

“Kanan, I can take it from here.” Kanan-san gave a wink.

“Alright, Yoshiko-chan!”

“C’mon, Riri.” Kanan-san gently placed Riko down. She nearly lost her balance, but Yoshiko-san lent her shoulder for support.

“Yoshiko-chan…” Yoshiko-san gave a smile.

I handed Riko’s schoolbag to Hanamaru-san. Ruby had her crutches. I turned to Kanan-san and Mari-san.

“Thank you, again.” Kanan shrugged.

“What are friends for?”

“Good luck, Riko!” Mari-san encouraged. “You can do it! We believe in you!” Riko sent a grateful smile to them.

“Thanks, guys. All of you.”

* * *

The five of us entered the Music Room. Ruby and Hanamaru-san sat in the seats. Yoshiko-san carefully helped Riko sit on the piano bench while I supported her with my hand on her back. Riko breathed deeply, finally sitting down. Yoshiko-san nodded, satisfied. She went over to Ruby and Hanamaru-san.

“Riko-chan, ganbaruby!” I giggled as my sister held her signature pose.

“We won’t distract you, zura! Just try to pretend we’re not here.”

“It’s just you and Dia up there, Riri.” My girlfriend smiles at the first-years. I place my hands on her shoulders. I placed a kiss to her temple, before whispering in her ear.

“Ready to try?” Riko stared down at the piano keys. She gave a nod, before resting her hands on the keys. I smiled softly, looking down at her red scrunchy. I rested my hand on her left wrist. “I’m right here, Riko.” She gave another nod, before breathing deeply.

_Riko… Don’t give up on me._

* * *

 

**Riko**

I gripped my phone, staring at my call log.  
 ****

Dia-san’s call with Natsume-chan lasted a minute and eighteen seconds; quite a short call… I groaned, laying back on my bed.

“Agh, just _what_ did they talk about?!”

 _The call was too short… Dia-san was gone_ way _too long that night to have just “gone for a walk”, like she said. Okay, so she was right about speaking to her. She told the truth about that. But… Nnnghh, it just_ doesn’t _add up! She talks to my ex-girlfriend for a solid minute from my phone, then goes for an_ hour-long _walk that late at night?_

_Wait._

I shot up in my bed.

“Could she have…? Could she have seen Natsume-chan, without me knowing? But, how—” Once the realization hits, I groan. I run a hand through my hair.

 _Agh, I was_ asleep _!_ _It’s no wonder I didn’t know!_

I sighed deeply, rubbing my temples. I feel so stupid…

 _I_ have _to know what they talked about… But… Dia-san wouldn’t lie to me… would she? Haah, then again, she lied about not seeing Natsume-chan that night… But, who’s to say Natsume-chan won’t lie to me, too?_

_Who… Who can I really trust, at this point? I… I don’t know…_

I got up from my bed, before pacing around my room. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes soon turned to an hour. I looked to my phone. It was about time for me to make my nightly call to Dia-san. I bit down on my lip.

_I have to know._

I dialed her number. I put the phone to my ear, before hearing two rings.

_“Hello? Riko?”_

“Dia-san.”

 _“I’m glad you called. I needed to hear your voice tonight.”_ I gripped the phone.

“S-Something happen today, in class?”

_“Haah, seems like a lot more work piled up in the Student Council, than I had anticipated…”_

“Sounds like a pain.”

 _“It is…”_ She sighed heavily, before I heard her voice again. _“So, what should we talk about tonight?”_

“Actually… Can we meet up? Right now?” 

_“Eh? What for?”_

“There’s something… There’s something I need to ask you, and it… can’t be done over the phone.”

 _“…Alright.”_ I blew a breath. _“Are you coming here, or…?”_

“Can we… meet at the park near my house?” There was a slight pause on the other line.

_“… Sure. That’s fine.”_

“Okay, then. I’ll see you in a bit.” I hung up the phone. I breathed deeply, before leaning off of my bed. I glanced at my crutches before grabbing them from near my doorway, and stepping out of my room. “Mama, I’m going out for a bit!”

* * *

“So… what was so important, that this couldn’t be talked about over the phone?”

We were sitting on a bench in the park. Dia-san had her coat wrapped around me, since I had forgotten mine, in the rush to leave my house. I wrapped the coat over my shoulders.

“Dia-san… When we went to bed that night, and I asked you if you had spoken to Natsume-chan…” I trailed off, looking to my girlfriend. She furrowed her brow.

“I told you, didn’t I? That you didn’t have to worry about her anymore. At least, not for a while.”

“Where did you _really_ go that night, Dia-san?” I immediately see her flinch. I eyed her. “You _did_ talk to her over the phone, but, you also… went to meet with her. Didn’t you?” My girlfriend clenched her fists. She parted her lips a bit, before closing them. I turned to face her and placed my hands on her shoulders. “Please, Dia-san,” I pleaded. “I… don’t want there to be any secrets between us. I’ve told you _everything._ Can’t I, at least, expect the same from you?”

“Riko…” She hung her head low. “I… I’m sorr—”

“Oh, good evening, you two.” My breath hitched at the voice. I looked towards the park entrance to see… Natsume-chan, walking towards us. “I just happened to overhear your little conversation, and… thought I’d shed some light on…” She glared daggers at Dia-san. “… what happened that night.” I furrowed my brow.

“Natsume-chan?” I stood up from the bench, and stepped over to her. “What are you talking about?”

“It happened right here, y’know, Riko — my talk with your precious _Dia-san_.” I clenched my fist.

“I’ve had enough of your _games_ , Natsume-chan.” She smirked.

“The reason why I haven’t come up to you at school… is because I didn’t want you seeing me in… my condition.” I eyed her body.

“What ‘condition’? You look fine to me.” She chuckled.

“Amamura-san! Just stop, already!” I heard Dia-san beg from behind me.

“Too late, now, Kaichou.” Natsume-chan’s eyes glanced from Dia-san, to me. “It’s time you knew just what lengths your girlfriend would go to, in order to protect you.” She slowly slipped her scarf from her neck, and I could see scratch marks that were a bit purple. Peering a bit closer, I could see dried blood. “Y’see this, Riko?” She pointed to Dia-san behind me. “ _She_ tried to _kill_ me that night!” My head whirled to Dia-san.

“Heh?!”

_Dia-san? Tried to… No. No, that’s not true!_

“I don’t…” I slowly turned back to Natsume-chan. “I don’t believe you.”

“The proof is _right here_ , Riko!!” she shrieked. She craned her neck up to me. “C’mon! Get a _good, long_ look at this! Your girlfriend is willing to _kill_ anyone that tries to take you away from her! If that’s not just insane, then what is, Riko?! Tell me!” I stared her down.

“Even if that _is_ true, then you’re no better, Natsume-chan.”

“… Eh?”

“You threatened to kill anyone that came close to me.”

“I _told you_ that other people coming up to you didn’t sit well with me, didn’t I?” She smiled insanely. “And, besides, all _I_ did was give those petty threats!” She harshly pointed at Dia-san. “At least, I didn’t actually _carry them out_ , like that bitch did!” Natsume-chan placed her hands on my shoulders. “Riko, look at me!” I moved my gaze from her. “Just, _who_ is it you love more?! Huh?! Answer me, damn it!!” I sharply returned my gaze to her. 

“Natsume-chan… please, just leave us alone.” I noticed her frown. “You’ve done enough damage. Leave Uranohoshi, leave Uchiura. Let us finally live in peace.” Natsume-chan stepped away from me. She stood there for a few seconds. Then, she raised her head.

She laughed. And laughed.

She turned towards the park entrance, _still_ laughing.

Hearing that laughter… sent a _chill_ down my spine. So much so, that I wrapped Dia-san’s coat closer to my body. I fell to my knees, overwhelmed. Dia-san crouched to my level, and slipped her arms over my shoulders, bringing me close to her.

We stayed like that for the next few minutes, basking in our first night of peace.


	7. Only for a Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Super sorry for the long updates! Frikkin' writer's block sucks... But, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!

**Riko**

"Thanks for breakfast!"

Finally rid of my cast and crutches, I stood up from my seat at the table.

"Eh? You're leaving, already?" Mama exclaimed as I made my way to the front door.

"Yeah!" I heard her chuckle.

"A date with Dia-chan?" I giggled.

"Yeah, it's our first one in a while!" Mama leaned against the entryway.

"Where are you going today?" I chuckled, slipping my notepad from my bag.

"I planned it out with her last night!" She laughed. "We're having lunch at a restaurant in Numazu, going to the aquarium, and then… karaoke!" I giggled, doing a little twirl. I held the notepad to my chest, sighing dreamily. "It's gonna be  _magical_ , I just  _know_  it!" Mama giggles at my excitement.

"Well, be sure to send pictures," she said, running a hand through my hair.

"I will!" Mama placed a kiss in my hair.

"Have fun today, sweetheart. Don't be out too late!" she warned.

I nodded. "Understood. I'll let you know if I'll be late at all."

"Good girl." I placed a kiss on Mama's cheek.

"See you later!"

I closed the front door, and stepped off the entryway, before hearing a voice.

"Rude to keep a lady waiting, wouldn't you say?"

"Eh?!" I whipped my head up, to see Dia-san, outside my door, leaning on the wall of the entrance. She wore a light beige blouse, with sleeves that reached down to her elbow. She accessorized that with a red scarf. She had a light-brown skirt and black boots. Finally, she sported her sakura-pink scrunchy on her right wrist. "D-Dia-san? H-How long have you been here?!"

She looked at her watch.

"Mmm… just a few minutes." I sighed.

"Don't lie — I didn't make you wait out here forever, did I?" I squeaked, pressing my hands together as if to say "sorry". My girlfriend laughed, coming over to wrap her arms around me.

"Don't worry about it." I shyly returned her embrace, taking in her perfume. She placed a kiss in my hair. "I wanted to see you as soon as I could, so I decided to pick you up." I whined, pulling away.

"That's nice of you, but…" I pouted. "You could have at least called, y'know." She chuckled, pressing her hand to my cheek. I glanced to my right to see her sakura-pink scrunchy. I smiled softly, reaching up to take her hand in mine. She smiled, seeing my red scrunchy. She leaned in, kissing me softly. We pulled away. She gazed into my eyes.

"I wanted to surprise you." I laughed. "I'll make it up to you today, I promise." She placed a kiss to my forehead, before taking my hand. "Shall we get going?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

It was a little after 12pm. We had done a bit of exploring around Numazu, before going by a cozy restaurant, RAI4 GATE.

"Welcome!" The hostess greeted, as we bowed. "For two?" Dia-san nodded. "Would you ladies like an outdoor, or indoor table?" My girlfriend smiled at me, as I thought for a second.

"Mm, the weather  _is_ quite nice today," I smiled.

"We'll take an outdoor table, please."

"If you'll follow me…"

The hostess led us to our table. Even though we were outside just a few minutes ago, the air felt even fresher a second time. I breathed it all in, sighing, letting my shoulders drop. Dia-san smiled. She took my hand, placed a kiss on the back of my hand, and sat me down at the table. She sat across from me. I found myself giggling, as she rested her hands on the table.

She smirked. "Something the matter?" I smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm just… really happy that we finally get to do this." I reached my hands across the table, taking Dia-san's hands in mine. "It feels like forever since we've gone on a proper date." She nodded.

"That's right. After all that mayhem, I'm just glad things are finally back to normal." She squeezed my hands. "I'm glad I can see your beautiful smile again, Riko." I laughed, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, Dia." She furrowed her brow.

"Mm? No '-san' this time?" she smirked. I smiled softly.

"I feel like we're far enough in this relationship to… y'know, skip the formalities." Dia laughed.

"I think so, too." She leaned over the table before pecking my lips. "I love you, Riko." After our meal, Dia raised her hand to a nearby waiter. "Can we get the check?" He nodded.

"Just a moment."

As the waiter walked away, I pulled my wallet from my bag. Dia smiled softly, placing her hand over my fingertips.

"I have this."

"But…"

"It's only fair." I glanced down at her hand, then back up at her.

"No," I said sternly. Dia's eyes widened. I softened my expression. "You've already done  _so_ much for me. I wanna be able to return the favor, at least, in  _some_ way. Even if it's something small, like paying for a meal."

She chuckled.

"Alright. Have it your way." I grinned, as the waiter returned to our table, setting the check down. I pulled out a bit of cash.

"Sir, it's gonna be on me." I glanced at Dia, giving a wink. I smirked once I saw her cheeks blush.

 _She is_ way  _too easy to read…_

* * *

We made our way to the entrance of the aquarium, and my eyes gleamed at the beauty of all the sea creatures, gracefully swimming in their water habitat.

"Uwaah…! This is amazing, Dia!" I squealed. I took her hand. "Let's go look around!" She giggled.

"Sounds like fun." She took my hand, and we made our way further inside the aquarium.

We went around to several exhibits. We saw some frogs, seahorses, even the Japanese spider crab! There were even some sea creatures that you could touch. I stayed away from a few of them, but Dia, being the brave soul she is, touched a lot of them without flinching. I couldn't help but admire that. I'm normally so bad when it comes to touching… well, things like frogs and anything that's slimy.

We had spent a few hours at the aquarium, and when Dia checked the time on her phone, she smiled at me.

"I think now would be a good time for some singing, don't you?" I grinned.

"Sure!"

* * *

We soon arrived at the karaoke place and entered a room that was fit for two people. I took a seat, and looked at the song selection.

"So, would you wanna sing first?" I asked Dia as she peered over my shoulder, peeking at the song selection.

"Hmm… sure, why not." I giggled before pecking her cheek. I passed the songbook over to her before looking at the small menu they had. "Now that I think about it, we didn't order any dessert earlier." I offered a smile.

"Wanna get a parfait to share?" She laughed.

"Sure, but  _this_ is gonna be  _my_ treat, alright?" I giggled.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **_DIA:_ ** _Saigo no_

_Densha wo nogashite_

_Naranderu  
_

_Utsumuita_

_Yokogao ni kimi no_

_Kimochi wo sagasu_

_Hanareta_ aida _ni_ bokura wa itsumo

 **_BOTH:_ ** _Wasureru furi wo shite ita  
_

_Dareka wo aisuru yasashisa sae mo_

_Sotto_

_Kioku ni_

_Shimatte_

**_DIA:_ ** _Ima_

_Gozen niji no kousaten de  
_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Ano_

_Koro no you ni mitsumeatte  
_

**_DIA:_ ** _Modoranai_

_Kisetsu wo_

_Torimodoshitai wake ja nai  
_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Dakedo_

_Ima kimi wo mitetai_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Kawaranai senaka no_

_Sukoshi ushiro wo_

**_DIA:_ ** _Aruku  
_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Natsukashii yo  
_

_Furimuite warau no wa_

_Donna imi kana_

**_DIA:_ ** _Kimi wa_

 **_BOTH:_ ** _Nani wo omou no_

 **_DIA:_ ** _Kioku no tobira ga tokihanatarete_

 **_BOTH:_ ** _Hikiyosete shimai sou demo  
_

_Onaji itami wo kurikaeshi taku nai_

_Sou sa_

**_DIA:_ ** _Konomama_

 **_BOTH:_ ** _Konomama_

 **_DIA:_ ** _Ima_

_Gozen niji no kousaten de  
_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Ano_

_Koro yori mo hikareatte  
_

**_DIA:_ ** _Ato ippo_

_Susumeba_

_Tokei no hari mo susumu  
_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Dakara_

_Ima dakishimetai_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Furetai_

_Furerarenai kyori_

_Toikakeru me mo  
_

**_DIA:_ ** _Tabun mou kakusenai_

_Kono omoi de_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Onaji kao wo shite iru  
_

**_DIA:_ ** _Kimi to itai_

 **_RIKO:_ ** _Nee_

_Konna hi wo yumemiteta  
_

**_DIA:_ ** _Ano_

_Koro yori mo zutto tsuyoku  
_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Sagashiteta_

_Nanika wo_

_Mitsuketa ki ga shite iru  
_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Kimi wo_

 **_RIKO:_ ** _Kimi wo_

 **_DIA:_ ** _Ima_

_Gozen niji no kousaten de  
_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Ano_

_Koro no you ni mitsumeatte  
_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Modoranai_

_Kisetsu wo_

_Torimodoshitai wake ja nai  
_

_Dakedo_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Ima kimi wo mitetai_

 **_DIA:_ ** _Hontouni taisetsu na_

_Tono ni kitsukeru made  
_

_Sukoshi nagai_

_Toki ga sugita_

**_RIKO:_ ** _Tsunaida te wa nido to_

_Hanasanaide soba ni ite ne_

**_BOTH:_ ** _Matakimi tofutari_

* * *

The final bits of the song played, and we gazed into each other's eyes as it swelled to an end. I pressed my forehead against Dia's, taking her hand in mine. I locked my fingers with hers, leading her back to the couches. We sat ourselves down, and I rested my head on her chest.

"The parfait was delicious," I whispered. Dia laughed before placing a kiss to my forehead.

"Yes, it was."

"Thanks so much for today, Dia. I had the best time." She gently ran her hand through my hair.

"Anytime, Riko." I raised my hand to her cheek. Dia swallowed hard, before taking my hand from her cheek and gripping my wrist. She suddenly pushed me down onto the couch. Still grappling at my wrist, she crashed her lips onto mine. I squealed at the contact, feeling her soft lips brush against my own. The tip of her tongue prodded at my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing Dia's tongue to slip in. She loosened her grip on my wrist, and I found myself snaking my arms around her body, pulling her close. Breathing heavily, Dia pulls away for a moment. "I might lose myself to this," she said lowly. "Are you okay with that?" I gaze down for a second before biting down on my lip. I take a breath, letting it out through pursed lips and gave a slight nod.

"I trust you, Dia."

Before Dia could move any further, my cell phone pinged with a message from my mother.

_Sorry to interrupt, but could you come home? I'm making curry for dinner and could use an extra hand._

I pursed my lips at the message and sighed.

"Something happen?"

"Mama needs help with dinner, so she wants me to come home." Dia pursed her lips, thinking for a second. She suddenly swiped my phone from my hands. "Heh?! Wha— Dia?" She giggled before holding my phone away from the two of us.

"Can't let you leave without a photo, now, can I?" she smirked. She gently pecked my lips. Startled, I had eventually kissed her back, closing my eyes. I heard the camera flash, and Dia had pulled away. She brought my phone back into our line of vision and swiped through to take a good look at the photo she just took. I giggled at the photo before bringing my forehead to Dia's.

"You always  _tease_ me like this…" I playfully pouted and Dia pecked my cheek.

"You're just so cute… I can't help it." I smiled softly before pulling her close to me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Dia**

"I'm home!"

"Oh, welcome back, Dia." Mother smiled at me, clad in an apron. I set my bag on the living room floor.

"Do you need help with anything, Mother?" She smiled softly, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine, dear. Oh!" She went over to the entryway and picked up an envelope. "This came in for you." I furrowed my brow, taking the envelope.

"What is this?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "But, it's addressed to  _you_." I furrowed my brow once again.

"Okay, I'll take a look at it." I grabbed my bag and turned back to Mother. "I'll be in my room."

"I'll let you girls know when dinner's ready."

* * *

"Ah! Onee-chan!" My sister, Ruby, turned in her desk and smiled seeing me enter the room.

"I'm home, Ruby."

"Welcome back!" I went over to her desk.

"Did you finish your homework?" I asked knowingly, smirking. Ruby pouted.

"I did it yesterday, Onee-chan." I held my hand out, motioning for her to hand me the paper. She playfully rolled her eyes and handed her homework to me.

I scanned my eyes through the paper before nodding, satisfied.

"Looks good. Nice job."

"Really?!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yes, it's nicely done, Ruby." I pat her head and she giggled. She glanced to my side and noticed the envelope that I was holding.

"Mm? Onee-chan, is that for you?" I glanced to where she was looking and nodded. "Is it a love letter from Riko-chan?" she smirked. I blushed.

"Silly! We just had our date!" Ruby giggled.

"I'm  _kidding_ , Onee-chan!" I smiled and gave Ruby her homework. I finally opened the envelope. I glanced through the note and eventually paled at what was written.

_Good evening, Kurosawa-senpai!_

_I wanted to formally write this letter to let you know that…_

_This isn't over._

_I will_ not  _give up on Riko. You_ will not  _take her from me. I'll do whatever it takes, senpai._

_Even if it means targeting those close to you…_

My eyes peered at my sister.

_Amamura-san… You wouldn't dare..._

 


End file.
